


Pumpkins

by faequeentitania



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Fic Challenge '13 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pumpkins, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the worst person to ask for help on a school project. The. Worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins

“Ugh, you’d better get a freakin’ A on this project, dude,” Dean complained, making a face at the orange pumpkin guts that were caught under his fingernails, “This is freaking gross.”

Sam looked up to give Dean an incredulous face, pencil suspended over the rough draft of his carving design, “Dean, you dig up graves and chop up monsters for a living, and you’re freaking out about some giant fruit innards?”

"Oh shut up," Dean scowled from where he was elbow-deep in the big, half-hallowed pumpkin that was sitting on the table, "At least with monsters, they deserve it. Scooping out a pumpkin to make a face on it is just weird."

"Do you hear yourself?" Sam couldn't help but ask with a laugh, watching Dean plop out a huge handful of seeds from inside the pumpkin, the wet sound of it making him cringe.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Dean grumbled, "How do I know when I'm done?"

"When it's empty?" Sam offered unhelpfully, returning to his outline with a frown.

"Thanks, Sam, that really clears things up," Dean huffed, "What are you planning on putting on this thing anyway?"

"Symbol from Dad's book," Sam answered, "I'm drawing it from memory, so it's not going to be perfect, but the teacher just said it couldn't be a usual jack-o-lantern. So she's getting a anti-demon symbol."

Dean huffed a laugh, shaking his hand over the newspapers they had laid out, globules of pumpkin pulp flecking everywhere.

“Let’s hope she’s not a fan of the occult,” Dean smirked, “Or you know I’ll be rescuing your ass from the counselor’s office tomorrow, right?”

Sam shrugged with one shoulder, frowning at the orange speck on his paper, “Guess we’ll find out. This look ok to you?”

Sam held the paper up, and Dean tilted his head to the side scrutinizingly for a moment.

“Sammy, you are a lotta things, kid. But an artist is not one of them.”

Sam rolled his eyes with a dramatic huff, “Tell me something I don’t know. Just tell me if you think I’ll pass this stupid art project.”

“That depends. How hot is your teacher?” Dean smirked, and Sam covered his ears dramatically.

“Oh my GOD, ew, Dean!”

Dean cracked up, grossing Sam out never ceased to be amusing.

“Ew, get out of my way, I can’t have a perv working on my project,” Sam huffed with a scowl, shooing Dean away from the pumpkin, and Dean continued to laugh his way to the bathroom to clean up.

“I’ll just swing by school tomorrow for you Sammy, make sure she knows how much my kid brother deserves to be top of the class!”

“EW DEAN!”


End file.
